


Великие ожидания

by littledoctor



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: - Если бы я знал, что у меня гости, я бы закончил с выпивкой раньше.Из одежды на Кью только очки и улыбка. Обычно он так улыбается, когда кто-то умирает.- Почему-то я тебе не верю.Бонд убирает пистолет.- Верно, — произносит он. — Я бы все равно не стал торопиться».





	Великие ожидания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [great expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576409) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



> Переведено на WTF 2016 для команды Бондов. Отбечено Mycroft Arthur Holmes и Бабушка Фергюсон нашла дедушку с крепкой печенью

Вставить карточку в разъем. Нажать на ручку, толкнуть дверь внутрь. Сделать три шага вперед. В комнате темно, так же как и вечером, когда он уходил. Но в гостиной кто-то есть.

— Опаздываешь.

Бонд щелкает выключателем, уже держа в руке пистолет, но в свете загоревшейся лампы понимает, что перед ним всего лишь Кью, устроившийся в кресле у окна. Кью пялится в потолок и, только когда Бонд делает еще один шаг в комнату, лениво поворачивает голову, которую откинул на подлокотник, в его сторону и лукаво улыбается. За ним в темном проеме окна горят огни Барселоны.

— Если совсем точно, опаздываешь на пятнадцать минут. Ты закончил в 11:32, — продолжает Кью, снова уставившись в потолок, словно танцующие там тени — самое интересное, что есть сейчас в этой комнате. — Ты никогда не умел распоряжаться временем, да? — Кью потягивается, выставляя длинную шею, острые линии которой подчеркнуты мягким освещением. Обе ноги расслабленно свешиваются с другой стороны кресла.

— Меня нанимали не для того, чтобы я работал по расписанию, — ласково отвечает Бонд и делает еще шаг, и еще, и еще. Приглушенная ковром, его поступь еле слышна, но Кью и бровью не ведет, продолжая по-кошачьи щуриться на тени на потолке. — Если бы я знал, что у меня гости, я бы закончил с выпивкой раньше.

Из одежды на Кью только очки и улыбка. Обычно он так улыбается, когда кто-то умирает.

— Почему-то я тебе не верю.

Бонд убирает пистолет.

— Верно, — произносит он. — Я бы все равно не стал торопиться.

Кью все так же расслабленно опускает ногу вниз, касаясь пальцами ковра и выставляя себя на обозрение. Бледная кожа, раздвинутые ноги. Хоть сейчас бери. Кью ведет ногой по мягким ворсинкам, точно маятник, настроенный бог знает на какие времена. Член перекатывается по животу.

В отместку Бонд отворачивается. Не торопясь отходит в прихожую, демонстративно медленно расстегивает запонки и роняет их в чашу рядом с дверью. Серебро с громким скрежещущим звуком падает в дорогой фарфор, а Бонд все так же неспешно выкладывает из карманов ключи, телефон и кошелек, выстраивая их в одну ровную линию.

— Твои попытки быть аккуратным, как бы ни потрясали воображение, сейчас слегка неуместны, — спокойно произносит Кью со своего места, когда тот заканчивает. Дергая галстук, Бонд поворачивается на звук его голоса. Теперь Кью себя ласкает, неторопливо двигая ладонью от основания до головки и обратно. — Заканчивай наводить порядок, 007, у нас для этого есть специально обученные люди. — Кью подавляет дрожь, рука замирает посередине ствола. — Лучше расскажи, что ты стал бы делать, если бы тебя вдруг ждал... гость. — Еще одно движение вверх-вниз, и на головке выступает блестящая капля.

— Вопрос, разумеется, чисто теоретический?

Кью фыркает, и рука, скользящая вниз от головки, невольно дергается. Бонд решительно идет к мини-бару, Кью провожает его взглядом.

— Разумеется, — соглашается Кью. Бонд нацеживает виски поверх льда, встряхивает стакан, чтобы выровнять температуру. — В конце концов, любой другой расклад был бы... крайне непрофессиональным.

— Что ж, — размышляет Бонд вслух. — В этой чисто гипотетической ситуации я, пожалуй, зашел бы в бар пропустить стаканчик. Может, два. — Лед в стакане мерзко звенит: Бонд усаживается в кресло напротив Кью. — И сполна бы насладился отдыхом, зная, что мой гость, — Бонд улыбается Кью поверх своего бокала, получая столь же фальшивую улыбку в ответ, — ждет меня полностью обнаженным, с раздвинутыми ногами и стоящим членом в кулаке. — Бонд делает глоток, и виски гладко скользит по пищеводу, как и положено доброму односолодовому.

— Всегда готов оправдать ожидания, как я посмотрю, — говорит Кью. На его щеках разгорается румянец, и на какое-то время он перестает себя трогать.

— Смотря о чьих ожиданиях мы говорим.

— На всякий случай, о моих ты едва вспоминаешь. Будет здорово, если ты приложишь чуть больше усилий.

Бонд отпивает еще виски. Он знает, что, несмотря на внешнюю беспечность, от глаз Кью ничего не скроется — ни то, как сидит Бонд, широко расставив ноги, ни то, как все больше и больше натягивается в паху ткань его пошитых на заказ брюк.

Конечно, в эту игру могут играть оба. В конце концов, Бонд сам когда-то его научил.

— Сегодня тоже? — Бонд ставит стакан на плоский подлокотник. — Или еще рано судить?

Кью снова берется за член, задавая ровный спокойный ритм. Интересно, давно он сидит здесь со стояком? Минут пятнадцать? Двадцать? Полчаса?

— Слишком рано, — выдыхает Кью. На головке собирается капелька смазки, и он слегка надавливает подушечкой большого пальца на щелку, собирая влагу. — Слишком, 007.

Бонд смотрит не отводя глаз, потому что Кью, если у него есть настроение, способен устроить великолепное шоу из чего угодно, будь то взлом чужой системы или, как сейчас, игра в дешевую шлюху, устроившуюся на гостиничной мебели.

— Не хочешь спросить, нравится ли мне то, что я вижу?

Кью меняет позу, снизойдя до классики — ноги широко разведены, спина слегка выгибается, так что каждый вдох, каждое движение грудной клетки кажутся нелогично непристойными.

— Зачем спрашивать о том, что и так очевидно. — Кью ласкает себя, прикрыв глаза. — Прибереги свои шуточки в духе дешевого порно для другого раза, Бонд. — Одна ладонь сжимает член у основания, другая кружит по мошонке и, наконец, легонько стискивает яйца.

— Хочешь сказать, будет другой раз? — отваживается Бонд.

— Хочу сказать, чтобы ты заткнулся и сидел тихо.

Бонд откидывается на спинку кресла. Лед в стакане давно растворился, превратив его содержимое в холодную безвкусную субстанцию, которую он допивает в один глоток и снова отставляет стакан на подлокотник, оставляя на коже влажный неопрятный след.

— Маленькая вредная шлюшка, — бормочет Бонд себе под нос. Кью его, впрочем, все равно слышит, судя по вырывающемуся у него стону, который он пытается прикрыть за рваным вздохом. С члена течет на пальцы, но Кью дышит подчеркнуто спокойно, и неважно, что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не ерзать на сиденье.

— Потрясающее замечание. Просто потрясающее. — Высокомерный выговор выпускника частной школы не изменяет Кью даже сейчас, хотя дыхание у него все-таки начинает сбиваться. — И тем не менее, я уверен, твоему рту можно найти лучшее применение.

— Например? — Пиджак до сих на Бонде, рубашка расстегнута на пару пуговиц, обнажая лишь шею, но член стоит колом, оттягивая ткань. Бонд проводит по топорщимся брюкам и вздрагивает: вдоль позвоночника словно проходит электрический разряд.

— Включи мозги, 007. Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

— Я польщен оказанным доверием.

Бонд напоследок еще раз сжимает себя сквозь ткань, поднимается и делает четыре шага к креслу, на котором устроился Кью. Когда тот открывает глаза, Бонд уже стоит на коленях между его раздвинутых ног, положив руки ему на бедра. Кью снисходительно улыбается.

— Не обольщайся, я не жду от тебя многого. Загляни в сумку, пожалуйста. Она возле окна. — Он снова смыкает веки и вздыхает, когда Бонд, прежде чем встать, сжимает его бедра.

Искомый предмет, черный и настолько неприметный, насколько подобные вещи вообще могут быть неприметными, лежит поверх сложенной одежды Кью. И у него, похоже, четыре режима.

— Я его не сам сделал, если тебе интересно. — Кью протягивает руку, и Бонд выдавливает ему на ладонь смазку.

— А я-то уж собирался подавать жалобу, что ты тратишь рабочее время на конструирование секс-игрушек для личного пользования.

— Какое же это личное пользование, если нас тут как минимум двое.

— Туше.

Бонд присаживается на корточках на прежнее место и смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, как Кью тянется между своих раздвинутых ног и втискивает в себя палец.

— Блядь, — тихо выговаривает он, вставив по первую фалангу. От впадинки на шее на грудь стекает капелька пота. Кью весь дрожит. — Блядь.

Он бы и сам справился, но Бонд все равно придерживает его ноги широко разведенными, поглаживая большими пальцами разгоряченную кожу, пока Кью, ахая, проталкивает второй палец и начинает себя неторопливо трахать.

— Согни пальцы, — едва слышно приказывает Бонд. Склоняется вперед, губами почти касаясь головки. — Давай. Я знаю, ты можешь.

— Конечно, блядь, могу, — выдыхает Кью, и Бонд, хоть и не видит, но чувствует, как тот напрягается под его руками, сгибая пальцы глубоко внутри.

— Хороший мальчик. — Бонд ухмыляется и смыкает губы на его члене, медленно, дюйм за дюймом вбирая его в рот. Сверху доносится всхлип, и Кью пытается толкнуться вперед, во влажное тепло. Когда Бонд отодвигается посмотреть, зрачки у того просто огромные.

— Всего лишь хороший? — спрашивает Кью, переведя дыхание.

— Все жду, когда же ты превзойдешь мои ожидания, — отвечает Бонд, убирая руки. На бедрах Кью остаются отпечатки его ладоней. — Продолжай в том же духе, и, возможно, у тебя получится.

— Умница, — вздыхает Кью, и Бонд только усмехается и осторожно тянет Кью за руку, заставляя вынуть из себя пальцы. Они выходят с легкостью, и Кью роняет голову на подлокотник от ощущения внезапной пустоты.

— По моему, говорить об этом по-прежнему слишком рано.

Кью перехватывает свой член у основания, и Бонд вталкивает уже смазанную игрушку внутрь.

— Хорошо? — интересуется Бонд. Его собственный член ноет в брюках, совсем позабытый, если не считать пары прикосновений сквозь ткань, когда Бонд пытался унять нестерпимый зуд.

— Если тебе нужно спрашивать, то вообще не стоит этим заниматься.

В наказание Бонд устанавливает дилдо на минимальный режим и пропихивает его в Кью до основания. Тот затейливо матерится. Когда игрушка входит в него полностью, он уже почти задыхается, судорожно стискивая свой член. Взгляд стекленеет, на кожаной обивке кресла там, где Кью ее касается, остаются пятна пота.

— Все еще считаешь, что мне не стоит этим заниматься? — дразнит его Бонд. Он щелкает пальцем по широкому основанию, и Кью то ли всхлипывает, то ли ругается. — Или на что-нибудь я сгожусь?

Кью прикусывает губу. Делает глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхает. Бонду приходит в голову, что если бы он не видел Кью во множестве других, куда более опасных ситуаций, если бы не знал, насколько тот всегда невозмутим, его выдержка, пожалуй, произвела бы на него впечатление. Сейчас же он думает лишь о том, сколько же скрытого напряжения таится в этом хрупком теле.

— О, я прекрасно знаю, на что вы можете сгодиться, 007. В кого-нибудь выстрелить, что-нибудь взорвать, — тянет Кью, когда снова обретает способность говорить. Каждое слово взвешено и выверено. — Полагаю, сейчас нам лучше обойтись и без того, и без другого.

— Ну, выстрелить тоже можно по-разному, но... — Кью останавливает его выразительным взглядом. Вид у Бонда на редкость довольный. — Ты, видимо, хочешь сказать, меньше болтовни, больше дела? — предполагает Бонд. Раздражение на лице Кью сменяется исключительно дьявольской улыбкой.

— О да. Пожалуйста. Очень прошу.

Кью раздвигает ноги еще чуточку шире, и, когда Бонд прослеживает пальцем края игрушки, там, где пластик сменяет покрасневшая кожа, он чувствует, как тот вибрирует глубоко внутри. Кью невольно дергает бедрами навстречу.

— Ты бы видел себя сейчас, Кью. — Осторожный поворот, и игрушка перескакивает сразу через два уровня. Кью ахает, широко распахивает глаза. Бонд отталкивает его руку от члена. — Без своих дурацких мониторов и кардиганов, с вибратором... — Он сам берется за его член, обводит большим пальцем головку, слегка надавливает на щелку, чувствуя, как наружу вытекает теплая смазка, — в заднице.

Кью обеими руками вцепляется в края кресла, выгибаясь под его прикосновениями, мучаясь от невозможности получить больше. Бонд убирает палец и проводит по головке языком, и Кью не сдерживается и кричит в голос. Позабытый член Бонда дергается в штанах.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет Кью снова и снова. Бонд уверенно работает ртом, перехватывает руки Кью и крепко прижимает их к креслу. — Пожалуйста, Джеймс, я не могу...

Но Бонд прекрасно знает, на что способен Кью. Вибратор, пусть и выставленный на максимум, вполне попадает в этот список. Джеймс сводит его руки вместе, чтобы освободить одну свою.

— Можешь, — подталкивает он, поднимая голову. Губы блестят от слюны. Бонд стискивает его запястья одной рукой. — Можешь и сделаешь.

— Джеймс, Боже...

Свободной рукой Бонд берется за игрушку и проворачивает ее. Кью роняет голову назад, обнажая шею, когда дилдо начинает безжалостно двигаться внутри.

— Кончишь сам? — спрашивает Бонд. Кью надломленно вскрикивает, и Бонд наполовину вытаскивает вибратор, чтобы тут же загнать его обратно. — Если я не буду трогать твой член, только продолжу делать так... — И Бонд продолжает, снова и снова, трахает его, не давая передышки, и Кью извивается, давясь всхлипами, — пока ты больше просто не сможешь терпеть?

Очки Кью давно съехали набок, но взгляд, который он посылает Бонду, обжигающе остр. Кью вскидывает бедра, пытаясь двигаться навстречу толчкам.

— Я... — Кью разве что не извивается, судорожно сжимаясь вокруг широкого конца игрушки. — Джеймс, я не могу, я сейчас кончу, я не могу...

Бонд успокаивающе шикает и отпускает его запястья, и Кью бы обрадовался, но тут же про них забывает, потому что теперь Бонд освободившейся рукой берется за его член.

— Я сейчас кончу, Джеймс, я...

— Посмотри на меня. — Кью бешено трясет с каждым толчком, но он все-таки поднимает глаза на Бонда, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух. — Посмотри на меня, — так же низко тянет Бонд. — Я хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь. — Это становится последней каплей: Кью содрогается в его руках и выплескивается на пиджак густыми струями.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Кью, еще не отойдя от оргазма. Его член, теперь слишком чувствительный, дергается, когда Бонд мягко выдаивает из него остатки, и Кью невольно пытается отодвинуться, не готовый к дополнительной стимуляции. — Джеймс. — Последняя капля, и Кью остается только смотреть, как Бонд засовывает перепачканный палец в рот. Он втягивает щеки, всасывая сперму с указательного пальца, потом переходит на другой, пока не вынимает последний с влажным непристойным звуком.

— Итак, — буднично начинает Бонд. Он проводит по подсыхающему пятну у себя на пиджаке, растирает вязкую субстанцию между мокрыми от слюны пальцами. — Твои ожидания. Сумел ли я их превзойти?

Кью пытается подняться и сесть ровно, но потом замечает характерную выпуклость у Бонда в штанах, и передумывает.

— Ты очень старался, — снисходит он и тянется вперед, чтобы сбросить с него пиджак еще слегка дрожащими руками.


End file.
